Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED
Bleach Official Character Databook 3 UNMASKED es el tercer databook de personajes que ha salido, conteniendo información que cubre la historia de la 2ª Parte de la Saga Arrancar, continuando la información que MASKED dejó. Incluye perfiles para muchos personajes que aparecieron en la parte de la historia, así como elaboraciones de acontecimientos importantes que ocurrieron y un breve capítulo que relata la historia de Ulquiorra Cifer. Poema:' '"Lo expuesto, el deseo y la nada. La cosa perdida, nada." Contenido *'Capítulo 1': **Personajes Arrancar **Nombres de Técnicas **Sobre Gin *'Capítulo 2' **Test de Personalidad *'Capítulo 3': **not be, but be **RADIO-KON*BABY!!! **MAXIMUM BLEACH's NON-NO **Nestle to Night Capítulo 1 Información Arrancar El Capítulo 1 revela datos de personajes Arrancar, detalles los cuales no son revelados en la historia principal. Número y nombres de los Arrancar: *Yammy Llargo → 0/10 *Coyote Starrk → 1 *Baraggan Louisenbairn → 2 *Tier Harribel → 3 *Ulquiorra Cifer → 4 *Nnoitra Gilga → 5 *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez → 6 *Zommari Rureaux → 7 *Szayel Aporro Granz → 8 *Aaroniero Arruruerie → 9 *Luppi Antenor → 6 (Anterior) *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck → 3 (Anterior) *Lilynette Gingerbuck → 1 *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio → 103 *Cirucci Sanderwicci → 105 *Gantenbainne Mosqueda → 107 *Shawlong Koufang → 11 *Edrad Liones → 13 *Nakeem Grindina → 14 *Yylforte Granz → 15 *Di Roy Rinker → 16 *Aisslinger Wernarr → 17 *Demoura Zodd → 18 *Charlotte Cuulhourne → 20 *Abirama Redder → 22 *Findorr Calius → 24 *Choe Neng Poww → 25 *Ggio Vega → 26 *Nirgge Parduoc → 27 *Loly Aivirrne → 33 *Menoly Mallia → 34 *Kukkapuuro → 35 *Pesche Guatiche → 41 *Dondochakka Birstanne → 42 *Tesra Lindocruz → 50 *Emilou Apacci → 54 *Franceska Mila-Rose → 55 *Cyan Sung-Sun → 56 *Rudbornn Chelute → 61 *Wonderweiss Margela → 77 Agujeros Hollow de los Espada: *Starrk → pecho *Baraggan → pecho *Halibel → útero *Ulquiorra → pecho *Nnoitra → ojo izquierdo *Grimmjow → abdomen *Zommari → pezón derecho *Szayel → glande *Aaroniero → pierna izquierda *Yammy → pecho Estados definitivos de los Espada: *Starrk – Desconocido (probablemente muerto) *Barragán – Muerto (confirmado) *Halibel – Viva (confirmado) *Ulquiorra – Muerto (confirmado) *Nnoitra – Muerto (confirmado) *Grimmjow – Desconocido (probablemente vivo) *Zommari – Muerto (confirmado) *Szayel – "Muerto" (confirmado) *Aaroniero – Muerto (confirmado) *Yammy – Muerto (confirmado) Nombres de Técnicas Se revelan nombres de técnicas que cuando fueron mostradas no se dio a conocer sus nombres. *'Inemuri' (Sueño Majestuoso): Cuando Yamamoto duerme a Hinamori. *'Taimatsu' (Antorcha): Usado en Ayon por Yamamoto desintegrándolo con sus llamas. *'Onibi' (Fuego demonio) Usado en Ayon por Yamamoto cuando le perfora el pecho. *'Ryodan' (Bisección): Ataque de Kendo usado por Kenpachi en Nnoitra. *'Agito Wari': Usado por Isshin para matar a Grand Fisher. *'Oni Dekkopin' (Impacto del Demonio): Usado por Isshin contra Aizen. *'Raiōken' (Puño del Trueno Real): Usado por Yoruichi contra Aizen. *'Klavier': Usado por Ryūken contra Uryū en su entrenamiento. Sobre Gin Matsumoto y Kira charlan en un bar sobre Gin. La Teniente de la Décima División, Rangiku Matsumoto, y el Teniente de la Tercera División, Iduru Kira, se encuentran bebiendo en un bar cuando empiezan a hablar sobre Gin... Matsumoto le pregunta a Kira sobre la lealtad de su Capitán, porqué confió tanto en él y que tenia de bueno. Kira dice que Gin es una persona amable, aunque no luzca como tal, es muy amable; demostrando su aprecio hacia su Capitán. Matsumoto vuelve a preguntar si Gin era amable con él, Kira exclama "¡Por supuesto!" y procede a contarle que en los cuarteles de la Tercera División hay un árbol de pérsimo y que cada año cuando empezaba a caer sus frutos Gin preparaba cantidades de pérsimo seco. Agregando que aunque él estuviera lleno, siempre terminaba por comer más. Tal como Nanao, Kira hace la mayoría de los trabajos de su división, pero Gin nunca lo aduló. Kira dice que eso no le hará cambiar sus sentimientos hacia Gin, aunque con una ligera desilusión, sería bueno que él sea capaz de mantener sus principios para confiar en Gin hasta el final. Luego de que Kira termine de hablar, le pregunta a Matsumoto de su historia con Gin de pequeños. Ella le dice que Gin la rescató cuando ella se desmayó de hambre. Agrega que no entiende que piensa Gin y que desearía que no actuara tan frío. Al rato Kira empieza a llorar recordando a su capitán. Matsumoto le dice que Gin siempre le salvó la vida, aún en acontecimientos recientes, y al final se sacrificó para salvar al mundo, diciendo que era un idiota. Kira comenta que extraña a su capitán. Matsumoto se muestra molesta con Gin por irse sin dejarles nada, mientas ambos siguen tomando. Matsumoto: ¿Sabes? Sobrevivimos gracias a él. Tu y yo, si tu vives, Gin vivirá. Si queremos estar más tiempo con Gin, supongo que debemos vivir un poco más. Kira: Pero ya no está... Matsumoto: Eso fue lo que dije. "Juntos". Esto es lo único que nos dejó. Ambos vuelven a tomar. Matsumoto le sigue diciendo a Kira que no se sienta disgustado, que lo único que puede hacer por Gin es vivir una vida feliz. A la vez comenta que nunca dejó nada bueno llamándolo "Bastardo". Kira se duerme y ella termina por pedir la cuenta. Galeria: Archivo:UM_08.jpg Archivo:UM_11.jpg Archivo:UM_16.jpg Archivo:UM_14.jpg Archivo:UM_21.jpg Archivo:UM_22.jpg Archivo:UM_24.jpg Archivo:UM_26.jpg Capítulo 2 Test de Personalidad El Capítulo 2 trae consigo un test de personalidad sencillo. Para hacerlo hay que seguir los siguientes pasos: 1.En un principio hay que sumar la fecha de nacimiento incluyendo día, mes y año hasta que quede un solo dígito. Ejemplo simple: Fecha: 2000/10/10 Se sumaría: 2+0+0+0+1+0+1+0 = 4 (En caso de que quede un número de dos dígitos se vuelve a sumar hasta que quede uno) 2.Una vez que tenes el número, lo siguiente es revisar las fichas. Estas están enumeradas del 1 al 9. En el caso del ejemplo, habría que mirar la fila 4. 3.Las columnas están divididas según el grupo sanguíneo (A, B, 0 o AB). Según el grupo sanguíneo coincidirá con algún personaje. 4.En resumen el resultado es la fecha de nacimiento completa + grupo sanguíneo = personaje. Perfiles de cada personaje: Fila 1 Ichigo Kurosaki (A) *Serio *Extremo *Flor tardía *Persona fácil de convencer Shinji Hirako (B) *Optimista, persona tolerante. *Le gusta las cosas nuevas *Tiene humor *Tiene claro lo que le gusta y lo que le disgusta Nanao Ise (0) *Trabaja tan duro como puede *Tiene emociones profundas *Compuesta, calmada *Realística Iduru Kira (AB) *Fuerte curiosidad intelectual *Flor tardía *Persona trabajadora *Activo en organización Fila 2 Isshin Shiba (A) *Débil ante la adulación *Hablador *Honesto, obediente *Fiel Kon (B) *Débil ante la adulación *Hablador *Relajado *Tiene una gran esperanza en sí mismo Yachiru Kusajishi (0) *Odia la injusticia *Es activa *Habladora *De mucha ayuda Kaname Tōsen (AB) *Pensador rápido *Racionalismo *Habilidad de información *Odia la inutilidad Fila 3 Tōshirō Hitsugaya (A) *Sentido de la justicia *Franco *Corazón fuerte *Puro, genuino Coyote Starrk (B) *Dogmático *Libre *De mucha ayuda *Sociable Tier Halibel (0) *Sentido de la justicia *No tiene dos caras *Líder *Romántica Nnoitra Gilga (AB) *Dogmático *Libre *De mucha ayuda *Sociable Fila 4 Renji Abarai (A) *Cooperativo *Indeciso *No puede decir no Tensa Zangetsu (B) *Sustituye rápido *Relajado *Es de ayuda *Bueno en las oportunidades de captura Gin Ichimaru (0) *Fuerte sentimiento de solidaridad *Odia perder *Es de apoyo *Trabaja duro Kisuke Urahara (AB) *Tácticas habilidosas *Tiene una fuerte consciencia de los problemas *Ideas originales *Cooperativo Fila 5 Shūhei Hisagi (A) *Hábil *Serio *Relaciones humanas pacíficas *Se entusiasma mucho con el amor Sōsuke Aizen (B) *Egoísmo *Destaca *Habilidad de tomar acción, energía *Poder de la idea Hollow Ichigo (0) *Egoísmo *Siempre alegre/brillante *Destaca *Rol de líder Byakuya Kuchiki (AB) *Destaca en su posición *Lúcido, con la mente aguda *Objetivo *Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa Fila 6 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (A) *Se aburre fácilmente *Juego de piernas *Se entusiasma ante las adversidades *Tiene sentido de la responsabilidad Yoruichi Shihōin (B) *Libre y sin control *Juego de piernas *Rápida *Tiene una gran confianza en sí misma Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (0) *Apoya la justicia *Lucha contra las dificultades *Sentimiento de solidaridad *Hace las cosas a su propio ritmo Momo Hinamori (AB) *Hace las cosas a su propio ritmo *Llena de curiosidad *Hace decisiones calmadas *Hábil Fila 7 Ikkaku Madarame (A) *No muestra su verdadera naturaleza *Perseverante, muy paciente *Tiene confianza *Trabaja mucho Rukia Kuchiki (B) *Tiene una fuerte presencia *Tiene fortaleza *Normalmente es gentil *Odia las cosas normales Marechiyo Ōmaeda (0) *Odia perder *Simpatía *Trabajador *Egoísta Orihime Inoue (AB) *Perseverante, muy paciente *Tiene una fuerte presencia *Lúcida, con la mente aguda *Tiene talento para el arte Fila 8 Kenpachi Zaraki (A) *Repite las mismas cosas *Apasionado sobre lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta *Egoísta *Hace las cosas a su propio ritmo Rangiku Matsumoto (B) *Se deja llevar fácilmente *Egoísta *Apasionado sobre lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta *Pensamientos positivos Suì-Fēng (0) *Personalidad sencilla *Egoísta *Temperamental *De humor cambiante Mayuri Kurotsuch (AB) *Apasionado sobre lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta *No dice más de lo necesario *Tiene una gran confianza en sí mismo *Sentido anormal Fila 9 Yasutora Sado (A) *Guay *Fuerte sentimiento de responsabilidad *Persona trabajadora *Pesimista Uryū Ishida (B) *No puede dejar las cosas a los demás *Guay *Perfeccionista *Provoca antipatía Hanatarō Yamada (0) *La gente a su alrededor depende de él *Nunca se abate *Diligente *Odia las mentiras Ulquiorra Cifer (AB) *Tiene deseo de conocimiento *Perfeccionismo *Habilidoso con las tácticas y estrategia *Intuitivo Galeria: Testpersonalidadb.png Bleachtest1.png Bleachtest2.png Bleachtest3.png Capítulo 3 not be, but be not be, but be (Traducido como "No puede ser, pero será" en español) es un breve capítulo que relata la historia de Ulquiorra Cifer. thumb|left|200px|PortadaEl capítulo comienza con los pensamientos de Ulquiorra quien se encuentra recostado entre unas ramas de árboles secos diciendo que no hay nada. Narrando de alguna forma parte de su pasado, dice que nació en el fondo de un foso donde no brillaba la luz, estando presionado por la oscuridad, inseguro de esos sedimentos oscuros, tenía una forma blanca mientras sus compañeros eran de un negro puro. Mientras vagaba por Hueco Mundo, para él no había nada a excepción de sus ojos. No sentía nada, o si sentía lo más probable es que sea "vacío", sin embargo no podía escuchar, morder, oler, sentir nada, ni descansar; tampoco tenía compañeros. Las cosas que veía no tenían sentido y las que no veía no existían. Caminando llegó a una idea encontrando algo extraordinario, siendo la primera vez que sus ojos quedaban prendidos. Encontrando la existencia más cercana al "vacío" que jamás vio, hundió su cuerpo en ese "vacío", perdiendo su línea de visión se disolvió dentro del "vacío", no había nada allí, sintiendo como si todo hubiera desaparecido. Sintiendo por un momento "felicidad". Ulquiorra habré repentinamente sus ojos y ve a Orihime quien se asusta, la cual dice que estaba a punto de despertarlo, agregando que se sintió aliviada de que "Ulquiorra-kun" haya podido dormir. Él le dice que no se dirija hacia él como un Humano, y que se dirija a hacia él como "Ulquiorra". En su mente cree que si en ese mundo existe algo como la felicidad debe ser algo que se asemeja a la nada sin límites, el no tener nada y a la vez nada que perder. Terminando por preguntarse si eso no es la felicidad, que lo es. Nuevamente pensando que lo que sus ojos ven no tiene sentido y lo que no ve simplemente no existe, no habiendo nada. Personajes por orden de aparición: *Ulquiorra Cifer *Orihime Inoue Galeria: Archivo:Unmaskedcomic3.jpg Archivo:Unmaskedcomic4.jpg Archivo:UM_29.jpg Archivo:Unmaskedcomic7.jpg Archivo:Unmaskedcomic8.jpg Archivo:UM_31.jpg RADIO-KON*BABY!!! Galeria: Archivo:UM_71.jpg Archivo:UM_72.jpg Archivo:UM_75.jpg Archivo:UM_79.jpg MAXIMUM BLEACH's NON-NO Galeria: Archivo:UM_81.jpg Archivo:UM_83.jpg Archivo:UM_84.jpg Archivo:UM_99S.jpg Archivo:Book3.jpg Archivo:Book3_2.jpg Nestle to Night Nestle to Night (Traducido como "Protegerse en la Noche" o "Protegido en la Noche" en español) es una novela la cual narra el final de la batalla de la saga, y también narra lo que sucedió con Tier Harribel y sus fracciones luego de esta. Viendo un poco de movimiento en los escombros, Sung-sun preguntó quien andaba allí. "¡Woof!" -Kukkapūro apareció saliendo de las sombras, corriendo tras ellas cuatro. Rápidamente Halibel recordó que este pequeño Hollow siempre estuvo al lado de Yammy. "Cerca de aquí puedo sentir los restos del reiatsu de Yammy" -dijo Mila Rose. Seguido de eso Apacci criticó a Yammy diciendo que se creía muy grandioso, terminando por patear la arena, esperando que todo volviera a la normalidad. Mila Rose, mientras enfoca su reiatsu a su alrededor, comenta que las han descubierto. Sung-Sun asintió frunciendo el entrecejo y agregó que hay un grupo de Hollows de nivel no muy alto congregándose en una dirección. Halibel se pregunta si habrá otra guerra, con una voz desalentadora. Ella había seguido a Aizen esperando que su fuerza pudiera detener las guerras innecesarias. Sung-Sun se arrodilla en el suelo y mientras agacha su cabeza dice que Baraggan está muerto y que Aizen se ha ido, que la única que puede reinar en Hueco Mundo es ella. Apacci comenta que está de acuerdo, arrodillándose también y haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. Mila Rose también se arrodilló y le pidió por favor que ella gobierne Hueco Mundo. Halibel movió su cabeza observando calmadamente a las tres que esperaban su respuesta. "Hueco Mundo no necesita un regidor. Un sol falso no puede iluminar esta oscuridad" -dijo. El cielo azul creado por Aizen se extendió sobre ellas. "Hueco Mundo tiene oscuridad, solo necesita una oscuridad tranquila" -terminó por agregar. Halibel lentamente guiñó y comenzó a caminar por el centro de Las Noches, las tres entonces se levantaron, intercambiaron miradas y silenciosamente asintieron. "¡Siempre te serviremos, Halibel-sama!" dijo Sung-Sun, seguida por Mila Rose y Apacci. thumb|140px|Kukkapūro las observa Luego de algunos pasos Apacci se detuvo y observó a Kukkapūro, quien las estaba mirando. "¡Hey pequeño! Serás asesinado si te quedas en un lugar como este" -dijo mientras se le acercaba. Ella lo tomó, pero éste luchó contra su agarre, aullando. Tras ver eso, Sung-Sun le dice que lo deje ya que él quiere quedarse allí. "No necesito que me lo digas" -exclamó Apacci, dejando a Kukkapūro en el suelo, quien ladró felizmente mientras movía su cola. " ¿Tu también tienes algo que no puedes dejar?" -preguntó Mila Rose mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kukkapūro. Luego se marchó junto a Halibel, Apacci y Sung-Sun. Sus sombras lentamente desaparecieron y sus huellas también desaparecieron suavemente con el viento. Kukkapūro se quedó ahí y lo vio todo, hasta este día se mantiene ahí, extrañando a su desaparecido y difunto dueño. Galeria: Port3123123.png|Portada 124436457.png Navegación en:Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED Categoría:Databooks